


Jealousy Is A Green Eyed Hunk

by Silvaimagery



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, OC, Shamanism, discussions of abortion, mention of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That new dog didn’t belong in Forks and he sure as hell shouldn’t be all over Jacob.  It was up to Edward to make sure the new freak stayed away from his overgrown boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob is sixteen in this story and it takes place sometime during the New Moon timeline, mostly because Jacob is already a wolf. 
> 
> Jacob has the long beautiful hair.
> 
> I still haven't figured out how to keep the italics in my work, and apparently other symbols I use to represent telepathic communication don't show up. So bear with me.

“I know that you think it’s dangerous for me to go to the reservation, but I think you’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong; those wolves are as dangerous as any blood thirsty vampire.”

“We’ve had this conversation like, a million times. I’m not going to stop seeing my friend just because you’re jealous.”

“It’s not about that.”

She gives a ‘yeah right’ look.

I sigh.

“Okay, it’s partly because of that.”

She smiles.

“Edward, I’m going to be fine.”

“At least let me drive you there.”

She gives a put on sigh but I know she wanted me to offer.

I hug her and kiss her head.

She grabs her purse and we get in the car.

“You’ll call me if anything is wrong.”

“I promise.”

“And you’ll stay in Jacob’s sight the whole time."

“Yes.”

“And you-”

“Edward!”

“Alright, just making sure.”

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence, I know she’s excited to see the dog.

My hands tighten in the steering wheel before I force myself to relax.

We arrive and I stop the car at the border line between the reservation and the free land.

Jacob is already there waiting for her but I was surprised to see that there was someone else with him.

Jacob throws his head back and laughs; his hand comes up and pushes against the other man’s chest. The stranger lifts his hand and holds Jacob’s hand for a moment before letting go. My body shakes for a moment and I can feel my nails digging into my palm as I clench them into fists.

Jacob’s mind is busy with the man’s face.

I get out of the car and Bella excitedly jumps out of the car.

“Jacob!”

He catches her easily in his arms and twirls her for a moment before setting her down.

I glare but he ignores me.

I roll my eyes.

“Bella, this is James Sullivan.”

“Oh.”

Bella pushes some hair behind her ear as she reaches out to shake James’s hand.

I try to get into James’s head but I can’t read his thoughts. 

This James’s looks like a predator but he doesn’t smell like the wolves and he’s a lot fairer skinned than the inhabitants of La Push with green eyes, a testament that he’s still somewhat human. 

If he were a vampire I don’t think the dogs would have been too welcoming, they never were with me. 

“Nice to meet you.” James says with a smile that makes me alert.

Jacob looks at me.

“What are you waiting for? Stop stinking up the air.” He says irritated.

“Jacob.” Bella says.

James walks over.

I quickly glance at his wide shoulders and thick thighs. He was strong, maybe stronger than the wolves of La Push.

“Edward was it?”

“Yes.”

“James.” He says holding out a hand.

I stare at it and then look back at him.

I shake his hand and then let him go and wipe my hand on my pants.

He laughs, his sharp teeth exposed.

“I suppose it makes you uncomfortable to associate with stronger people. I can see how that would be intimidating, you need to eat more.”

Bella laughs and I see that Jacob’s keeping her entertained.

I lean in closer to him, his eyes regarding me, a taunting smile still on his lips.

“You don’t belong in Forks; go back to where you came from.”

“Who’s going to make me? You?” His eyes burn yellow for a moment. “I think you’re the one who was leaving.”

He lifts up his hand and I’m surprised to see claws. He brings it down on the hood of my car and scratches four long and deep gashes.

I glare at him.

“See you around.” He walks back towards Jacob and Bella, he reaches out and places a hand on Jacobs back and leans in closer to him.

Bella looks at him in curiosity and with concern, not concern for herself but for her friend.

Jacob allows the touch and I see the hand slide lower.

I feel a hot arrow shoot up my back and lodge itself in my head and I feel my eyes throb.

"Jacob.” I say walking over.

He glances at me.

“I need to talk to you.”

He walks a bit away from Bella and James.

James looks over at him but then goes back to talking with Bella. 

“Whatever it is, shove it up your ass.” Jacob glares.

I grab his arm and drag his closer, ignoring the smell. 

He wrinkles his nose and shoves me off.

“I don’t want James around Bella.”

“Though cookies. James is my friend and I’m not giving him the boot just because you’re jealous that he’s better looking than you.”

The fact that he thought I was good looking surged forward in my mind but I pushed it back.

“Why is he here?”

“He needs my help.”

“For what? He can’t open his own can of food?” I snort.

He smiles and walks back to Bella and James.

They get in the car and drive away.

Jacob’s head is filled with images of James and Bella but nothing more. His thoughts are only on what they are going to do once they get to the house but I can’t get anything that would tell me about James or why he was here.

I get in my car and drive to my house.

I slam the door shut and Carlisle and Esme poke their heads out of the kitchen.

“Edward? What’s the matter?” Carlisle asks.

“There’s a new dog on the reservation.”

“What?” Esme asks.

“I went over to drop Bella off, he was there with Jacob. His name is James Sullivan. There’s something very off about him, I didn’t get any scent like the others; his mind was closed off to me. It’s very strange though.”

“What?” Carlisle asks concerned.

“He can change part of himself into a wolf without completely changing.”

“What are you talking about?” Emmett asks coming over with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in tow.

“There’s a new wolf at the reservation.”

“Alice?” Jasper asks.

“I didn’t see anything.” She says shaking her head.

“It’s not strange since she can’t see beyond the land dividing the reservation.” Rosalie says.

“But I didn’t see him even arrive here.” Alice says. “Even if he had just landed in the reservation, I would have sensed him coming. His presence changes things and I got nothing.”

Jasper puts an arm around her shoulders.

“He doesn’t smell any different than any other human.” I tell them.

They’re all silent for a moment.

“Do you think there could be more of them?” Carlisle asks me.

I shrug my shoulders and run a hand through my hair.

“Maybe the dogs are getting reinforcement to force us out of Forks.” Emmett says.

“They can’t do that, we have a contract.” Alice says.

“Do you think that they would be willing to talk with us, share information?” Esme asks.

“We could always make them.” Emmett says.

Carlisle sent him a stern look.

“What were you saying when we came in?” Jasper asks me.

“James changed a part of himself into a wolf without completely changing.”

“What?” Alice asks in shock.

“He scratched my car with his claws but the rest of him was normal. His eyes flashes yellow for a moment before he changed.”

“You need to talk to Jacob.” Carlisle told me.

“What?”

I figured I was a few more comments away from pouting but I had an image to uphold, so I crossed my arms instead.

“He cares about Bella and maybe he would be willing to talk, if you were civilized of course.” Esme tells me.

I sniff.

“As if I’m ever anything but.”

She smiles.

“Ask Bella. Maybe she knows something.”

“Fine.”

I walk up the stairs to my room and to change. I can smell Jacob on me and thought it should revolt me, I hold the jacket up closer to my nose for a moment. I can feel myself begin to salivate and my veins pulse with a hunger that I haven’t felt before. Then with disgust as I realize what I’m doing, I throw it in the hamper.

I can still feel his arm in my grip, the muscles flexing and tightening.

I lie on the couch and close my eyes.

“Stupid overgrown dog.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lines have been drawn in the sand.

 

Five hours later, I drive to the dividing line of the road and wait for Bella.

I itch with anxiousness and I find myself shifting in my seat as I wait.

I see a car coming towards me and I get out.

It stops still a little ways away and Jacob is the first to get out.

I breathe in as a breeze passes over him, caressing his hair and his skin.

I lick my lips as the scent hits me.

I walk to the front of my car.

“Shut up!” Bella shouts as Jacob laughs.

I’m happy to see that it’s just the two of them, though I would have liked a moment with James again.

“You should have seen your face.” Jacob laughs.

Bella punches his arm and he puts an arm around her, pulling her close for a moment.

/James really knows how to entertain; I wonder if he really has to leave so soon? I mean, he just got here and I haven’t gotten a chance to know him all that well./

I stand straighter at the thought of just how much Jacob knows him now; from the way James was touching him I would say it’s well enough.

“Edward.” Bella says reaching a hand out to me.

I take her hand and kiss it.

Jacob rolls his eyes and turns to look at Bella.

“Bells, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Okay, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble.”

“Yeah, right.” He smirks.

He hugs her a little longer than I’d like and then he smiles at her before walking away.

“Nice to see you too Jacob.” I call after him.

He turns and mentally gives me the finger before jogging to his car.

Probably can’t wait to get back to his precious James.

I tighten my jaw.

I turn and smile at Bella.

“I missed you.” She says hugging me.

“I missed you too.” I kiss the top of her head and immediately breathe in the scent on her.

“So. How were things?” I ask opening the car door for her.

“Great.”

I close the door and walk over to the driver’s side.

I get in and smile over at her.

“No trouble?”

“No. Everyone was great, James especially.”

“Really?”

I turn on the car and drive off towards her house.

“Yeah, he just came down from California. He’s staying for a couple more days and then he’s going back. I just miss all the sun and everything. He promised to bring me back a little something from California next time he’s here.”

There won’t be a next time.

“That’s nice. How long has he known Jacob?”

“They just met actually.”

I try to keep my voice neutral so she’ll think that I’m only making conversation.

“How long ago did he arrive?”

“Two days ago, I think. But he’s staying with Billy and Jacob, Jake doesn’t seem to mind.”

I’m sure he doesn’t, I’m sure they’re having fun cuddling in that shoe box he calls a room.

“Is he a relative or something?”

“No. He’s one of them but different.”

“What does that mean?”

“He’s sort of a wolf but he doesn’t change the way Jake does.”

“That’s weird.”

“I know and his eyes change color.” She frowns but then just shrugs, like she’s come to peace with it.

“And what does Jacob think?”

“He’s really glad there are more out there, you know? Like it’s not something that their tribe was cursed with.”

“So was this James turned by another wolf?”

“No. He was born with it like Jake and the other guys.”

“Then why doesn’t he change completely?”

“He only said that the alpha is the only one that can change completely. Isn’t that weird? It’s like out of a movie.”

“Hmm.”

“Anyway, I’m sure Jake will find out more about it when he goes and sees for himself.”

“What?”

“Jake is going with James.”

“Back to California?”

“Yeah.”

“For how long?”

“A few weeks I think.”

“By himself?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think they’ve decided. Jacob just knows that he’s going.”

“Is that idiot out of his mind? How can he just run away with some half breed he’s never met before?”

“Edward.”

“What the hell is Billy thinking letting him go anyways?”

“Edward!”

“Doesn’t he care or have they all fallen under this guy’s spell?”

“Edward, stop.”

“What?”

“Stop!” She yells holding on to the dashboard.

I look at the road and slam the breaks. We stop a hair away from slamming into the back of a big rig.

“What the hell?” She asks looking at me.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you so worried about Jacob?”

“I’m not.”

She stares at me.

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

I sigh to myself and I shake my head.

I begin driving again, this time keeping my mouth shut and my eyes on the road.

I park alongside the curve across the street from her house.

I look at her.

She stares out the windshield and then she sighs.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door.

“Are you coming in?” She asks.

“I can’t right now, but I’ll come back later.”

“Okay.”

I touch her arm before she gets out.

“I’m sorry about tonight.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not but I promise it won’t ever happen again.”

She nods.

I watch her walk into her house.

“What is wrong with you?” I ask out loud.

I go back home and leave the car and then make my way back on foot. This time I cut through the forest.

I walk onto the reservation, everything is quiet. I follow the scent towards one of the houses facing the forest. I make my way until I can see through the window.

Jacob is sprawled over the bed; he’s wearing shorts and nothing else. His hair falls on the pillow, almost like dark feathers. I listen to his breathing for a moment and then force myself to walk away.

“Why are you here?”

I turn to see James behind me.

He stands there, hands in pockets. He’s wearing dark pants and nothing else. 

“Stay away from him.”

He arches an eyebrow.

“Him? I thought you were worried about her. The way Jacob explained it; I would have thought that’s what you had the problem with.”

“He’s not like you.”

“No, he’s not.”

“He’s underage.”

“Oh?”

I clench my hands.

“Leave and don’t come back.”

“Why? This isn’t your territory; you and the others don’t have any authority here.”

He walks closer.

“Why are you here?” I ask.

“That’s none of your concern.”

“It concerns me.”

“How? Your girlfriend isn’t a part of this tribe.”

“No but Jacob is her friend, what involves him matters to her therefore it matters to me.”

“Nice generalization. But I’m more curious as to why you’re here. What did you think I was doing with the kid?”

“Nothing.”

He comes closer still.

“Can you hear that?”

“What?”

“Your lies.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry; Jacob isn’t the first boy I’ve taught a few things to.” He smiles and walks away.

A roar comes out of me and I launch myself at him.

He turns and shoves me away before I get a chance to touch him.

His eyes flash yellow for a moment but then he seems to get control of himself.

“I’ll take care of him for you.”

He walks off and into the house.

I punch the tree next to me and I hear it break with a satisfying crunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I've found a solution. The slashes will indicate telepathic communication.

“Maybe you should visit Jacob more often.” I tell Bella the next morning as I walk her to her class.

“What?”

“He’s your friend; it’s not fair that you have to choose. I’m sorry about before, I was being selfish.”

“But I thought-”

I lean closer to her and release more pheromones.

“It’s okay. You can go see your friend whenever you like.”

She smiles.

“Thank you.”

I nod and kiss her softly before leaving her in her class.

That night I wait for her to come back from visiting the mutt.

I hear the rumbling of an engine and I stand at her window.

Her truck pulls up.

“I have to go, he’s waiting for you.”

“Jacob.”

Silence.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Bella, it’s only for a few weeks. I’m sure you’ll find other things to entertain you while I’m gone.”

I can feel his smile.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Bella.” He snorts. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know that, you’re like freakishly strong and everything. But it’s a place that you don’t know.”

He gets out of the car and comes over to open her door.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine and I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Just promise you’ll think about it.”

“Like you thought about staying away from that leech?” His voice hardens.

Bella’s shoulders sag and she looks away.

“I’m sorry.”

She takes his hand.

“Jake. You’re my best friend and I just want you to be safe.”

“I will. James is going to introduce me to these other guys. I’ll be fine and I’ll get to run around in a new forest.”

“Okay.”

He hugs her then turns and runs down the street.

I watch Bella come into the house and then I listen to her talk with Charlie for a few moments.

Once she’s asleep, I go looking for Jacob.

He’s at his house but he’s not sleeping.

I watch through his window as he does his math homework.

/Okay. 2x times 3y equals, uhhm./

He keeps looking at his door, waiting for James to come in.

/4x times 7y equal… Shit. Okay, pay attention Jacob. 2x times 3y equals-/

I clench my fists then I lift a hand and knock on his window.

He looks at me.

/What the hell does he want? Go away./

He can never remember that I can read his thoughts.

“I need to talk to you.”

He shakes his head and kneels on the bed to open the window. He opens it.

“What?”

I climb in, my body pressing against his for a moment before I stand in his room.

“I didn’t say you could come in you fucking blood sucker.” He’s all but spitting at me.

“I need to talk to you.”

“So you keep saying. What do you want?”

He stands in front of me, his arms crossed. His hair is loose, shining on his shoulders. I notice he’s still in his school uniform although he’s barefoot. 

“Come into the forest with me.”

He laughs and sits on the bed. He picks up his math book and looks at it.

“You’re one crazy son of a bitch you know that?”

“You scared?” I taunt.

He snorts.

“Why should I be? You’re no real threat.”

“You wouldn’t get that from the way you bitch about me and Bella.”

“Bella is my friend and I think she could do a hell of a lot better than you!” He stands and pokes me on the chest.

“Like you?”

“Get the hell out.”

I grab his arm but he shoves me off like he did the first time I grabbed him.

“What’s the matter? James’s the only one who can touch you?”

He frowns at me, confused.

“He didn’t touch her if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“He’s worried about you actually.”

I close my eyes and stop myself from turning and hitting him.

“Hey James.” Jacob says backing away from me.

“Edward, I see you didn’t have to peek at him through his window again.”

I can feel Jacob’s confusion.

“Get out, Jacob and I were talking.”

“No.” Jacob says. “You get out.”

I look at him.

“Come and talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Just come with me.”

He stares at me for a long moment, undecided.

James chuckles.

Jacob glares at me, his resolve hardening.

“No. I don’t have anything to talk to you about. Get out.”

I glare at Jacob but he’s not intimidated.

I climb on his bed and climb out the window.

“It was nice seeing you again Edward.” James taunts.

I walk away.

 

That night I watch Bella sleep and resist the urge to go back and watch him.

What the hell is happening to me?

I never looked at him like that before, everything about him repulsed me. He’s an uneducated dog with no real respect or manner. How I hated the thought of him and Bella. I never understood what she saw in him, not until now. Somewhere along the line he changed, his scent becoming intriguing to me. The darkness of his eyes and the snarl he wears when I’m around, the lines of his body under his clothes and his dark hair, his brown skin shinning gold in the sun.

I close my eyes and breathe.

But I can’t really talk to him now, not with James around.

I clenched a fist.

Does he share a bed with him?

I lie down next to Bella and stare at the ceiling.

My skin itched to touch him again.

I can still feel his heat as my body pressed against his.

I breathe through my nose.

“Jacob.” I whisper out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is gone and Edward’s problem seems to be getting worse.

In the morning, I kissed Bella and went to the house to change.

The others were already moving around the house.

“Edward, honey. I got your jacket from the cleaners.” Esme tells me as I climb the stairs.

“Thank you.”

She nods.

I walk into my room and close the door.

I walk over to the couch and pick up my dove grey jacket.

I remove it from the plastic bag.

His scent is still imprinted on it.

I raise it up to my nose and underneath the cleaning products, he’s there.

My body shutters and I feel a hunger clawing at my insides.

I hang the jacket in the closet and I sit on the couch.

Something has to be done about this.

I take a few moments to calm myself and then I stand and pick out my wardrobe for the day.

I meet Bella at school and I lead her to her first period class. 

“Are you okay?” I ask her.

She was being more quiet than usual.

“Yeah. I’m just thinking about Jake.”

You and me both.

“Oh?”

“I’m really going to miss him; I just hope he’s okay.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I told you he was going to California.”

“Yeah but I thought that was going to be later?”

“Nope. Apparently he left this morning.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he sent me a message.”

She holds up her phone and I take it from her.

 

Bella. I’ll see you in a few weeks, I’ll miss you. Promise to bring you a gift. J.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Those wolves are nothing but resourceful right?” I tell her faking nonchalance.

“Yeah. I guess.”

We stand in front of her class.

“What do you say we rent a movie tonight?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Good.”

I kiss her softly and watch her go into her class.

I turn to make sure no one is really paying attention to me and I run out of the school. I make my way into the forest and onto the reservation.

As soon as I step on the land, there is something different.

I walk over to Jacob’s window, the scent is faint.

I knock on the door.

Billy opens the door.

He’s surprised, to say the least.

His thoughts immediately go to his son.

“I’m here to see Jacob.”

“He’s not here.”

“Where is he?”

He glares and says nothing.

“Please.”

He looks away and then back at me.

“He’s gone to California.”

I stop breathing for a moment.

“He’ll be back next month.” With that he closes the door.

I step back.

I can smell the other wolves starting to surround me.

I look up and see Sam standing by the edge of the forest.

“You’re not allowed on this land.”

I turn away and run back into the forest.

They won’t come after me; I’m not a threat right now.

For a moment I consider going after Jacob and dragging him back here, but I resist.

He’s a big boy now, and I’m sure his precious James will take care of him. Maybe this time will fix whatever the hell is wrong with me.

“Spending too much time with humans old boy.” I tell myself with a rueful smile.

I go back to school and spend the rest of the day trapped in the mundane of everyday. 

After school I drive us to a Blockbuster and we rent a movie, Bella’s choice.

We sat in the darkening room, her attention on the film and mine on a certain boy. Her hand entwined with mine and I stared at our hands for a moment, then I returned my gaze to the television.

Charlie came home at around eight o’clock, just as the end credits were rolling and Bella got up to make him dinner and I pretended to leave. I waited for her for about two hours and then I heard her steps on the stairs. I sat on a chair by her dresser. She came in and took her pajamas into the bathroom where she dressed for bed. She came back and lay on the bed while I sat next to her. I covered her with the blanket and watched her sleep. I knew she wanted more physical stuff added to our relationship but I just couldn’t. I didn’t want to have to hurt her any more than my presence already did. 

While I listened to her even breathing, I thought about the thing I wasn’t going to think about. I stood at the window and watched the trees sway with the wind. I sighed and tried to relax my tense body.

The next morning I wore my dove grey jacket, and the next and the next.

“You like that jacket don’t you?”

I looked at Bella.

“What?”

“That jacket. You’ve been wearing it all week.”

“I suppose it is one of my favorites.”

She doesn't bring it up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is acting like a stalker and Jacob comes back.

At times during the day when I started to feel antsy, I just held the collar to my nose and breathed in the scent that clung to the material. Our scents mixed creating an otherworldly smell that always brought me peace.

As the days blended in to one another, I found myself drifting from Bella. I started spending less and less time sitting by her bed and more time standing in Jacob’s room. I didn’t stay long because I didn’t want my scent to travel to the rest of the house. The wolves would start to wonder why a vampire was in their member’s house. I took one of Jacob’s school shirts that was in the hamper and hid it in my closet under one of my sweaters. 

I felt shame and disgust by what I was doing but even that didn’t stop me. 

On the third week, we went hunting. It was a Thursday and on Friday I had promised Bella that we would go see a movie with her friends. We got back at midnight and I went in to see Bella. I watched her sleep and thought about how things were between us. In some way I still loved her but not the way I had before. 

Friday morning started out as always. Go to school, pretend to eat lunch with Bella and her friends, turn in homework. After school I went to change for our movie date night and promised to pick Bella up in an hour. I stood in front of my closet with Jacob’s shirt pressed to my face. I put it away after twenty minutes and got ready.

I went to Bella’s house and rang the doorbell, Charlie let me in and we made small talk until Bella came down and then we left. Outside the theatre I stood in line to buy our tickets as Bella waited for her friends. One by one, they started to show up. 

“Here you go.” I said handing them the tickets.

“Oh uhm, we’re missing one.” Bella tells me.

“It’s six tickets.” I tell her.

“I told Jacob he could come with us. Don’t worry; I’ll go get his ticket.”

I couldn’t hear anything but the rush of blood in my ears for a moment.

I went and stood next to Bella.

“Okay, look. I know I should have told you but then you would have said that we should just come but I wanted you here too. I haven’t seen him in a while and I just need to see him and make sure that he’s okay.”

I touch her hand.

“It’s fine.”

She smiles in relief.

“Bella!”

The smell hits me, thicker and stronger than my jacket or his shirt.

His voice danced up my spine, how young it sounded, not at all what you would expect given the size of his body, the way he elongated the ‘a’ in her name.

She rushed to him and hugged him. I stood in line and bought his ticket while they smiled and held each other.

She introduced him to her friends, except for Mike who had apparently already had a run in with Jacob two months ago on her date night with her friends, the night he had started to change. 

I smile at the memory flashing through Jacob’s mind.

I walk over and stand behind Jacob.

He turns to look at me.

“Thanks leech.” He says ripping the ticket from my hand.

He takes Bella’s hand and he shoves me aside with his shoulder as they move to the entrance.

I stare at his back and walk up to stand beside him.

“How is James?” I ask.

He glances at me.

“Fine.”

“I’m surprised he let you come back on your own.”

“I don’t need him to take care of me.”

“Yeah because it’s pretty obvious you can take care of yourself puppy.” I whisper in his ear.

He glares at me.

“Come on, the movie’s going to start in three minutes.” Jessica says rushing us forward.

“Do you want anything?” Jacob asks Bella.

“Just a soda.”

“Okay.” 

He goes over to the snack stand.

I follow him.

“I’ll have a large popcorn, two medium sodas and uhm, a Reese’s.”

The girl behind the counter rings him up. He reaches into his pocket but before he can pull out his wallet, I hand the girl a twenty.

He gets riled up.

I press up against his back as I reach for my change, his hair caressing my face.

He shoves me back with his shoulder and turns to face me.

“I can pay for my own stuff.”

“Bella and I invited you, so tonight is on us.”

“Don’t you mean on Bella? She’s the one that invited me.” He smirks.

“Technically it’s we, since we’re a couple.”

He takes his stuff and walks over to Bella. He hands her the soda and they all start to walk into the theatre. I walk in after them.

Jacob sits to Bella’s left and I sit to her right.

The volume of the movie would have had me cringing at the noise but I didn’t pay any attention to it. My gaze was captured by Jacob, I watched him gaze in rapt attention to the screen, his mouth falling slightly open and twitching upwards in a smile. His laugh made me smile and I itched to reach out and place my hand on his head and caress his hair. His scent enveloped me and I wanted to lean in and place my lips on his neck.

Bella moved against me and I looked away from Jacob.

After the film, we stepped out of the theatre and into the blinding lights of the hallway. I placed a hand over my eyes as I walked out.

Bella and her friends stood around talking about where we might go get something to eat. I felt Jacob’s dark eyes on me and I looked up to capture his gaze.

He stares at me with a blank expression.

/I know he was staring at me. I could feel those black alien eyes on me, maybe because he’s jealous. He saw the way Bella was happy to be with me; maybe he’s realizing he’s not the only option./

Jealous sounds about right but not because of her.

They decide on a pizza place around the corner. I go because I had promised Bella a nice night out with her friends.

Afterwards, I tell Bella to offer Jacob a ride home.

He refused but she kept insisting and he finally agreed.

We dropped Bella off and I promised to be back. Then I got back in the car and it was just him and me.

“It’s stupid.” He mumbles.

“What?”

“Why did you leave here there alone? I can walk back.”

“She’ll be fine and anyways, I need to talk to you.”

“This again.” He sighs and slouches down while opening the window.

“What did James want?”

“I already told you.”

“Refresh my memory.”

He’s silent for a moment.

“He needed my help.”

“With what?”

He doesn’t answer.

“Jacob.”

“Why should I tell you? It doesn’t involve you or the other bloodsuckers.”

“What happens in Forks concerns us.”

“But it didn’t happen in Forks, it happened on the Res. so shut up about it.”

“Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn?”

“Because.”

I can’t help but smile although I try to hide it.

“My dad told me you came around looking for me.”

“I want to know more about James.”

“What did James mean when he said that you had been looking at me through the window?”

“Never mind that.”

“You want me to share information but you won’t?”

“That has nothing to do with the security of the town.”

“No but it has to do with the security of me.”

“My security.”

“What?”

“You mean to say ‘it has to do with my security’.”

“Oh fuck you. Stop the car. The only thing worse than your smell is you correcting my grammar. Let me out.”

“Just answer my questions.”

“What!”

“What did James want with you?”

“I already told you. He needed my help.”

“With what?”

“Something.”

“For fuck’s sake.” I sigh, feeling irritated.

I was a moment away from either smacking him or burying my face in his neck. I’m not sure which would piss him off more.

“There have been less and less wolves born into his family. It’s something that has never happened before in their history. James was sent to look for other wolves, to see if we have been experiencing the same thing.”

“And?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because it has nothing to do with you!”

I pull the car over and he grabs on to the dashboard to keep from slamming into the door.

“Look.” I say leaning closer to him. “I know you wolves have this code not to divulge information, especially to your potential enemies like me.”

“Not potential, you are.”

“But this is important.”

“Why? How does this affect you?”

“Jacob. Just please tell me.”

He stares at me for a long moment, his eyes shining in the darkness.

/I was right; he is a bigger bitch when he hasn’t eaten recently. Stop staring at me with those weird black eyes you freak./

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” He sighs. “Fine. The elders seem to think it has something to do with the deterioration of the blood line. There has been too much intermarriage with the humans. There’s like one wolf born out of every eight newborns. And there’s a lot less pregnancies in their pack right now, so pretty soon it’s going to be just the wolves there are right now or their pack is going to consist of humans.”

“And he thought that maybe you guys had a trade secret?”

“I guess so.” He shrugs.

“And did you help?”

“I did all I could but we’ve only been changing since you blood suckers came to Forks. It’s not the same.”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah. I’m leaving now.”

He gets out of the car and begins to walk away.

After a moment of hesitation, I follow him.

He turns to look at me, stopping.

“What?”

“What happened between you and James?”

“What?” He asks, surprise in his voice. He gives a small laugh.

I walk up to him.

“You heard me.”

“Oh my god.” He lifts a hand and brushes the hair out of his face.

“Did he do anything to you?”

“Are you serious?”

“Just answer the question.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Did he?”

“And if he had?”

“Did he touch you?”

Images flash quickly through his head; it’s hard to separate between what happened and what could have happened.

“I can take care of myself and your implication that I’m some little kid that needs protection is offensive.”

“It’s a yes or no question.”

“No.”

“Good.”

I walk back to the car.

“No to the anything happening part, but he did touch me.”

I stop in my tracks and I swivel around to look at him.

He smirks and walks away.

“Stay out of my head!” He shouts before he disappears into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths, a break up and Jacob learns what has Edward acting the way he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my sister whom I have enticed into the world of slashy goodness.
> 
> Hi Tinky!

I watch Bella sleep, I stare at the clock, I look at her ceiling, at the wall, the door then I turn on my side to stare at her again.

I sigh feeling frustrated.

I won’t go see him, I won’t go see him.

Bella shifts beside me mumbling about the movie.

I get up and jump out the window.

I run through the forest and stop as I enter the reservation. I walk directly to his window listening for movement.

I can hear him snoring softly.

I peer in through his window.

He’s lying on his side facing the window, one arm stretched upward and the other curled close to his chest.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the window. I turn to look into the forest and then back at Jacob.

His eyes are open and he’s looking at me.

/I can’t sleep with that stench. The fuck does he want now?/

I raise a hand and wave.

He hesitates and then leans over to open the window.

“What?”

“I forgot to ask you something.”

“And it’s couldn’t wait?”

“No.”

“Then say it and go.”

“Let me in.”

“No.”

I lean in closer.

“Let me in.”

He looks towards his closed door.

“Fine, but hurry up. I don’t need the guys asking me why my room smells like skunk.”

“Move over.”

He sits up and curls his legs towards his chest.

I slide in and step onto his bed before standing.

“What’s so important you had to wake me up?”

He uncurls his legs and shifts so that he can lie sideways against the wall.

I stare at him. He’s beautiful and I don’t know why I never noticed before. He squints at me and swallows a yawn.

I want to reach out and tame his wild hair, touch his hot skin and press it against mine.

“Oh my god. What are you doing?” He asks waving a hand in front of his face.

“It’s pheromones.”

“Well stop it. It makes you smell even worse.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Why not? You can’t control me like you control her you know.”

“I wasn’t trying to control you.”

“Then why?”

“I have a confession to make.”

He stares at me with a small frown on his face.

“I’ve been having these feelings and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“O-kay.”

“What happened between you and James?”

“Why do you keep asking me that!” He stands and paces away before turning to glare at me.

“Shh.”

He growls and grabs at his hair.

“Just tell me.”

“Why does it matter to you? It has nothing to do with Bella or protecting the citizens of Forks.”

“The more time you take in answering the more I think something happened between the two of you so just be straightforward with me.”

“Nothing happened, he’s my friend.”

“You don’t know him.”

“Better than you do, yes.”

“I don’t want you to know him better.”

“What?”

“I don’t want him anywhere you.” I say walking closer.

“Can vampires get high?”

“It made me so angry to know that he was here with you, touching you and making you laugh.”

“Edward.”

He backs away until his back hits the wall. I lean in closer to him until my nose touches the top of his head.

“Why do you accept him but you can’t accept me?” I whisper.

His hands come up to push me away but I hold them there. He shivers from contact with my cold hands and I shiver with his heat.

“And then you left and I wanted to bring you back, to save you from him.”

“I don’t need you to save me.” He growls.

“I want you.” I move my hands up to his shoulders and he catches his breath.

I lower my head until I can touch his temple with my lips. I lift his head, cupping his jaw with my hands. His eyes are closed and his heart is thumping loudly.

I touch his lips with mine softly.

He turns his head away and I suck on his jugular. His muscle tense and this time he does push me away.

“Is this some kind of weird joke? I’m not like them; you can’t just touch me and bend me to your will.”

“That’s not what I want; I don’t even know what this is. I just know that I need you, that I want you.”

I grab him and I press my body against his, his thighs pressing against mine.

I kiss him again and this time I don’t take no for an answer.

/Why is he doing this? Is it like marking your territory?/

“No.” I say kissing his cheeks and his forehead.  
“Then what?”

“I don’t know.”

He moves away.

“You have to know. You can’t just hate me and then want to be with me.”

“That’s what it is.”

I reach for him but he evades my grasp.

“It doesn’t make any sense.”

“What do you want me to say? I just don’t feel right when I don’t see you, when I don’t smell you.”

“Smell? I thought you hated the way I smell?”

/He’s got to be on something because I know I can’t stand his stench./

I smile.

“I couldn’t stand it either but it helps me relax now.”

He laughs, it’s like a snort at first but then his shoulders start shaking and he’s doubling over, laughing out loud.

“Shut up, your dad will come wandering to see what is wrong.”

“Let him. It’s pretty fucking funny.”

“It’s not.” I say grabbing his arm and pulling him upright.

He shoves me off.

“Get out.”

“No.”

“I mean it, get the fuck out.”

“Jacob.”

“You’re crazier than I thought. I’m not yours to have or to protect. I am a descendent of wolves and you’re a pale face. You don’t belong here.”

“I thought you would understand.”

“Why would I?”

“I can touch you and not be afraid of hurting you. You fight back and you aren’t blind to what I really am, you know me. Just like I know you, Jacob Black.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I’ve been around since before you were born, when you were just a sparkle in your father’s eyes. I’ve seen you throughout the years and I’ve come to understand you, didn’t mean that I liked you. I just knew what you were. It was fine when you were chasing around Bella but then James showed up and made me see.”  
“You were jealous.”

“Insanely. And then you ran off with him and I hated it.”

/I don’t understand./ 

“I figured, instead of being miserable alone. Why not be miserable together?”

He laughs softly.

I move slowly towards him.

“There’s one problem though.” His dark eyes stare at me. “You’re not alone.”

“I have to be with you.”

“No.” He shakes his head.

“I can’t control it.”

“You have to, Bella is my friend. And besides, I don’t like you. Period.”  
I stare at him but he doesn’t give an inch.

“Fine.”

I climb out his window.

I grab his hand before he can close the window.

“Doesn’t mean I’m giving up.”

He shakes off my hand and almost smashes my fingers as he shuts the window.

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

Bella looks up from her lunch.

“What is it?”

“Can we go somewhere more private?”

“Okay.”

We walk together through the schools parking lot.

“I’ve been having second thoughts.”

“About what?”

“Us.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“I do love you but I’m just not willing to change you.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said, but I won’t be the one responsible for bringing war to Forks. I can’t make you choose between me and your family and your friends.”

“You don’t have to make the choice, I’ve already made it.”

“Bella.” I say taking her hand. “I will be with you for as long as you let me but this is all there can ever be.”

She looks away and removes her hand from mine.

“If that’s all there will ever be then I guess there’s nothing more to say.”

“I’m sorry.”

She nods.

We stand there in silence.

The bell rings.

“I better go.”

“I’ll walk you.”

“No.”

“Bella, I do love you.”

“I know.” She walks away but then turns around. “It’s better if you don’t come around tonight.”

“If that’s what you want.”

She walks away.

I lean against the car.

“Why did you do that?”

I turn my head to look at Alice.

“It had to be done.”

“But you love her.”

I look away.

“Don’t you?”

“Sometimes.” I whisper.

“I’ve been getting some strange visions.”

“What about?”

“You. You keep disappearing.”

I smile.

She can’t see anything beyond the reservation.

“Do you know what it means?” She asks.

“I’ve been having feelings.”

“For someone else.”

“Yes.”

“Is that why I can’t see? You’re not sure about this?”

“No. It’s because he’s a wolf.” I say walking away.

I go to class and after school I offer Bella a ride but Alice take’s her, so I drive to the reservation. I leave my car at the border and walk.

As I’m nearing the houses, Jacob and two of his friends come walking out of the forest laughing.  
I rake my eyes over his shirtless body.

Quil notices me first and gestures to the others.

“What are you doing here?” Jacob asks coming towards me.

“We have to talk.”

“I already said everything last night.”

“But I didn’t.”

“Too bad.”

He turns but I grab his arm.

The others tense up and get ready to defend their friend.

“Please.”

He releases his arm from my hold.

“Fine.” He grits out.

He walks into the forest and after I stare down his two friends, I follow him.

He walks ahead, his angry stride leaving deep imprints of the wet earth.

I stare at the way his muscles shift and tense then relax.

I press him up against a tree and kiss him hungrily.

He punches me in the kidneys but I hold on.

I grad a handful of his hair and I tilt back his head and deepen the kiss.

His hands grabs at my jacket.

/I’ll rip off your balls; I swear I will if you don’t let me go./

After a moment, I break the kiss.

He looks at me.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“I told you, I’m not giving up.”

“Well you have to.”

“Why?”

“Because it creeps me out.”

“I love you.”

He snorts.

I bury my nose in his hair.

He tenses.

“Edward.”

“Shush, don’t ruin the moment.”

“Fuck you.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed.” I whisper into his hair.

A shiver runs through him.

/Disgusting! I almost pictured it. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. I think I might be sick./

I smile.

I rip the rubber band holding his hair and I watch it fall in dark waves around his face.

“What are you doing?”

I lift dark strands of hair and breathe in his scent as I stare into his dark eyes.

He shoves me and I crash into a tree.

“Don’t touch me creep.”

He walks away.

“So, same time tomorrow?” 

I duck as a young tree comes flying at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard and Edward discovers some kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. I hope you are enjoying it.

I can’t help the smile on my face as I go home.

“Edward.”

I stop halfway up the stairs and look down at Carlisle.

“Alice told me what happened with Bella.”

“Bella will be fine; she’s stronger than she thinks. Besides, it was her choice that we take some time apart.”

“What about the boy you love? Did that sway your decision?”

I sigh and go back down the stairs until I stand in front of him.

“I love her in my own way, maybe not always for her benefit. But it’s for her that I decided not to kill her.”

“I understand but I’m worried about you and this path you’re taking.”

“I’m fine.”

“What about Jacob?”

I stare at him.

“It is Jacob Black isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“You’re diving into something no vampire has ever even considered. The wolves are untamable. They lay everything in their way to waste. You’re my son and I love you very much. Promise me you’ll keep enough distance in case this boy can never conceive the idea of loving you.”

“I appreciate your concern but in all honesty, it’s too late. I love him and I won’t stop until I have him.”

That night I went to see Bella; I just needed to make sure that she was alright.

She wasn’t at home and what I gathered from Charlie’s mind, she had gone to see Jacob.

As I got closer to the reservation, I could hear the laughter. 

I stand near the edge of the forest, hidden in the dark between the trees.

I see Bella sitting next to Jacob, her shoulder resting against his, their heads close together as they talked.

I walk away.

I stayed away from Jacob for three days after that night because I knew Bella was with him.

I shift on the sofa in my room, Jacob’s shirt pressed against my face. My eyes are closed and for a moment I believe I can fall asleep. I concentrate on nothing, Jacob’s scent around me and I feel myself floating away.

My phone rings and my concentration’s shattered.

I take the phone out of my pocket and answer.

“Hello.”

“Edward, hi.”

I remove the shirt from my face and sit up.

“How are you?” 

“I’m okay. I just, I miss you so much. I’m sorry about the way I acted, it’s just.” She sighs. “I want to be with you and I just can’t image another life.”

“Bella. I made promises to you and I know it’s not fair for me to just ignore them. But you have to understand that I only want what’s best for you.”

“You are the only thing for me. I love you.”

“I know.” I say quietly.

“So will you come over?”

“For a while.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Bella and I start to hang out again. I know she’s trying to fix whatever she thinks she did that made me change my mind. I try not to fall back into the routine but it starts getting harder not to.

I skip school the next day and wait for Jacob to walk to his class.

The students give me side glances while others stare at me outright and I can hear them whispering about me.

Once I spot Jacob, I make my way over to him.

I grab him around the waist and lead him to my car.

He pushes me away but before he can walk away, I grab him again.

“What are you doing?” He hisses.

“Having my wicked way with you.”

“I told you to stop touching me.”

“I can’t.”

“People are staring, you don’t belong here.”

He squirms out of my hold.

“Come with me.”

“I can’t, I have a math test.”

“Skip it.” I say opening the passenger door.

“I wish. I can’t read minds to get the answers and I haven’t been in high school for eighty years like you.”

“I’m trying to be spontaneous.”

“And I’m trying to pass math.”

I shut the door and look at him exasperated. And then I realize what he’s wearing.

It’s been a while since I saw him dressed for school.

The shirt I stole notwithstanding.

/He’s doing it again; he’s staring at me with those alien eyes, all black and hungry. Those shark eyes./

“What are you staring at?” He asks.

“So, do your uniforms come with a jacket?” I ask reclining against my car.

“What?”

“I was just wondering. Is it the complete ensemble?”

“Tell me you’re not thinking what I’m trying not to think that you’re thinking.”

I reach out and pull on his tie, he bends forward slightly with my action.

“Not a clip on.”

I bite my lip.

I don’t know what is going on with me.

Blood pulses in my veins and my senses become sharper. The beat of his heart gets louder until I can feel it pulsing in my head like a drum. 

My mouth fills with saliva and I can almost taste his sweat.

I reach out and trace a finger along his jugular.  
My hand is grabbed in a vice grip and I snap out of whatever trance I was in.

I shove his hands off.

“What did you do?” I ask him.

“This isn’t my fault; you’re the one who’s decided to walk on the wild side.”

I can’t help but smile.

“Did it freak you out?”

“Don’t flatter yourself bloodsucker.”

“I’m considering transferring.” I tell him.

“Really?” He perks up.

/Overseas is far enough, I think./

“Do you know if this school is accepting new students?”

His body stiffens and he glares.

“Wow. I’m really going to kill you.”

I laugh.

“Alright, I promise I won’t enroll if you promise that after your math test you and I will play hooky.”

His jaw clenches for a moment.

“If that’s what it takes, I think I can convince Mr. Redbird to let me go.”

“Really? How?”

“I have my charm and let’s face it; we both know I’m better looking than you.” He says cocking his head to a side and jutting out his hip.

I stand close enough to place a hand on his lower back.

“Stop touching me.”

“Make me.”

He growls.

I wrap my arm around his waist and reach around to touch his hair with the other.

“Don’t.” He says pushing my hand away from his hair. “I need my hair tied back for gym.”

“You’re not taking gym remember? Hooky.” I ask rubbing my face against the side of his face.

It feels good.

I close my eyes. 

“I have gym first period and then I have math.”

“Hmm.” 

He pokes my side.

“Come on, I need to go.”

“Tell me something first.”

“What?”

“Can I linger in the hallway outside of your class?”

He laughs.

“I’m serious.” I say.

I goose him and he jumps against me.

“Don’t do that.” He glares.

“Can I?”

“I don’t care.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I whisper in his ear.

“Jacob.”

We turn to look at Quil and Embry.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

He pushes me away, dislodging my hands off his body.

“See you freak.” He says as he walks away.

The wolves try to loom intimidatingly.

I walk up to them and smile.

They frown, taken aback and turn to follow Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf in the lion’s den and Edward and Jacob’s relationship continues to change.

I get a nice show during P.E.

I watch lustfully as Jacob runs around the track, sweat dripping off of him.

I stuff my hands under my armpits to keep myself from running over there and licking his body.

I walk him to his math class amidst the rolling of his eyes and the cursing in his head.

I wish him good luck as I rip the rubber band off of his wet hair.

He swats at my hands.

I wink as I push him into his class.

I listen to the teacher explain the rules and pass out the tests.

/Okay. If Terry leaves crap town at who gives a fuck and Jessica leaves butt crack at shitdome come, what time will they both arrive in hell?/

I can’t help the laugh that escapes me.

Passersby give me strange looks and I look away.

I listened to him sarcastic mumble and his thoughts on what could be making me act this way. 

He mostly settled on blood poisoning.

He gets up from his desk and talks to the teacher in a low voice about feeling sick.

He’s excused.

He walks out and hurries towards the exit.

I walk beside him, giving him occasionally side glances.

Once we’re out, he stretches his arms up above his head.

“Ah, freedom.”

His hands fall back to his side.

“Well, see you around.” He says walking away.

“Hold on a damn minute.” I say walking up to him.

He looks at me, his arms crossed.

“The deal was that you would play hooky with me.”

“No. The deal was to play hooky. So, bye.”

I grab him around the waist and lead his squirming body to my car.

“You can’t lie to me Jacob, mind reader remember?”

He gives me a look of distaste before getting in.

“What?” I ask putting the key in the ignition.

He mumbles something as he buckles his seatbelt.

I only caught what sounded to me like ‘better’.

“What was that?”

I pull out of the parking lot.

“I said, James’s was better.”

I slam the breaks.

His hand holds on to the dashboard.

“You need to stop doing that; you can damage your car you know.” He says brushing his hair back.

“Are you comparing me with James?”

“I was just saying, his car is awesome. You practically drive a station wagon.”

I get images of James’s shiny sports car.

I snort.

“We don’t all need dick substitutes.” I say getting on the road.

“Dick substitute? Well, his might look like a dick but your looks like dragging balls.”

I laugh.

He gives me a strange look.

“You’ve really lost all you marbles.”

“Your fault.” I tell him.

“No way, I’m not taking the blame for that.”

“I was thinking that maybe we should go hunting together.”

“You and me? Forget it.”

“Why not?”

“Because hunting is something private and intimate.”

“And?”

“And I’m not going hunting with you.”

“Come on, I just want the blood. You can have the rest.”

“I’m not eating your left overs like some kind of bitch.”

“Then we can both eat at the same time.”

“I said no.”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Why do you have to be so pushy?”

“Alright. I won’t pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

“Don’t give me that gentleman bullshit! I’m not some blushing virgin you have to cuddle and court in order to get some boob action.”

“Fine, then let’s have sex.”

He snorts.

“Fine, but not with you.”

I shoot him a dark look.

“Speaking of sex, I seem to be missing a shirt. Do you know where it might be, you dirty perverted old man?”

“Why do you think that I took it?”

“Well, for one. You said you were used to my scent now and I had been gone for a few weeks which leads me to point number two. Do you know that your scent lingers for a long time?”

“Really?”

“Yep. And it makes me wonder why my room reeked of you when I only invited you in once.”

“Twice.”

“You came in uninvited that time.”

“Still.”

“Any response to my question?”

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Did you take my shirt?”

“Yes.”

“Where is it?”

“Right now? Neatly folded in my sweater cabinet.”

“Gross! Well thank you, that shirt is ruined now.”

“What? It’s not like I rubbed it all over myself, although maybe I should have thought about that.”

“Shut up. You are sick you know that?”

“Calm down. It really doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

I take a turn into dirt road leading to the house I live in.

“Where are we going?”

“To get your shirt.”

“What?”

“I thought you wanted it back.”

“I’m not going to your house.”

“I figure, since I’ve been in your room. Maybe it’s only fair that you be in mine.”

“No way.”

“What’s the matter? Are you scared?”

“Are you trying to dare me to go to your house?”

“I don’t know, is it working?”

“Fuck yes.”

I smile.

I park the car and we make our way towards the house.

Jacob looks around us, as if waiting for an ambush.

“Come on. Carlisle is at work and the others are in school. Esme is in the garden.”

I lead him through the house and up the stairs.

“What’s with all the windows?”

“It blends the house into its natural surroundings.”

“So it’s more aesthetic than for protection.”

“Why do you say that?”

“If someone was to attack the house, it would be very easy to penetrate. And really, down here there is nowhere you can hide without being seen. Doesn’t really go well if you’re trying for an ambush.”

“We’ve never had a problem before.”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t eventually.”

“Are you speaking about something specifically?”

“No.”

“Then let’s not worry about that right now hmm? Come on.”

“Whatever, it’s your neck.”

I open the door to my room and gesture for him to enter first.

He walks in cautiously, wrinkling his nose.

I close the door behind us.

He walks over to the stereo and rifles through my CD collection.

I walk over to the closet and take out his shirt.

“Here.” 

I throw the shirt at him and he catches it, holding it at arm’s length.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” I say sitting on the couch.

He opens the window and looks down.

“Nice view.”

“Thanks.”

“So, what did you want me here for?” He tucks the shirt I just returned into his back pocket.

“I was thinking maybe we could just relax together.”

He turns his nose up at that and walks towards my closet.

He rummages through the clothes.

“Wow. You’ve really got some fruity clothes.”

I smile and stand behind him.

I pull out my dove grey jacket and hold it out to him.

“What?”

“Put it on.”

“It’s not my color and definitely not my size. I’m bigger than you.” He says puffing out his chest.

I drape it over his shoulders and stand back to look at him.

He raises an eyebrow.

“You’re right. It’s not your color.”

“Told you so.” He takes it off and shoves it in my face.

I take it and hang it back in the closet.

“But.” I reach into the closet and take out a blue checkered flannel shirt. “This might fit.”

“Did you go through a lumberjack phase?” He asks.

I laugh.

“No. It was for Emmett because I ripped his one time while we were playing baseball. But then he broke my stereo, so I decided not to give it to him. And flannel really isn’t my thing but I’ve seen you wear them. Try it on.”

“Hell no.”

“Why not?”

“Because it smells like you and also, because I don’t want to have to explain why I smell like you.”

“Well, you already smell like me right? So try it on.”

“Fine.” He says with a put on sigh.

I sit on the couch and he stares at me.

“Are you going to watch me get half naked?”

“Yes. Why? Are you shy?”

“No.”

He puts the shirt on over his school uniform and I roll my eyes.

“Okay, it fits.” He says taking it off.

“Good. Now come lay down with me.”

“No and also, where? You don’t even have a bed.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“You should, you act crazier every day.”

“Edward?” Esme knocks on the door.

“Yes?” I call back even though Jacob is making motions for me to be quiet.

“Why aren’t you in school? Are you alright?”

“I’m out of here.” Jacob whispers.

I grab his arm but he pushes me off.

He jumps out the window and I watch him disappear into the trees.

I punch the windowsill and fight the urge to yell at Esme.

“Edward?” Esme knocks again.

I close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gives their opinion of Edward’s relationship with Jacob and Edward’s condition is given a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bella might act like a bitch in this but I can't help it. I really don't like her. 
> 
> Sorry (I'm really not that sorry) to all those who love her.

The following morning I drive to Jacob’s school but apparently he had gotten there early so I couldn’t see him.

I go back to my school and leave early so that I can wait for him as he comes out, but as I get there I watch him leave with his friends.

I drive over to the reservation but he’s not in his house.

I wait close by for him to come back.

I watch the trees sway in the wind and I catch his scent.

I follow it to the garage.

His head is buried under the hood of his car.

“Jacob?”

He bangs his head on the hood.

“Bastard!” He turns to glare at me. He rubs his head. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

He goes to the door to make sure no one is coming our way.

“I was looking for you.”

“Well you found me.” He walks back to the car.

He cleans his oily hands with a rag.

I notice he’s wearing the shirt I gave him and I smile.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I came to see you.”

“For what?”

“Are you going to pretend that you weren’t in my room yesterday?”

“You have to leave.”

“Why?”

“I’m grounded.” He says pushing hair back from his face.

“What?”

“My dad found out I skipped school yesterday. And he also knows that you’ve been hanging around.”

“Your friends told.”

“Yep.”

He sits on a crate to clean his tools.

I recline against his work bench.

“Apparently they’re worried about what you want with me and they wanted to know why I let you hang around me.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That you’re crazy and going through some kind of phase.”

I smile.

“And your dad?”

“He was pissed.”

“He didn’t buy that you were sick?”

“I can’t get sick, I just told that to Mr. Redbird because no one knows about the wolf thing. But he called to let me know I could take the test once I was better. My dad wanted to know why I was skipping school.”

“So he grounded you?”

“Yep. I’m in deep shit with Sam too.”

“Why Sam?”

“I don’t just respond to my dad now, I have a pack and said pack has an alpha. Now I can only go running with them once a week. I snuck out here to work on my car while dad was asleep.”

“So this means that I can’t see you for a while?”

“You know, I still don’t understand why you want to be around me.”

The words I wanted to say stuck in my throat.

“I’m going through a phase.”

He smirks.

“I have to go back in.”

I grab his arm as he walks past me.

“While I go through this phase, how about us being crazy together?”

He shakes his head.

“No.”

“Come on.” I kiss his neck.

He backs away.

“Sorry blood sucker.” 

I advance on him.

“Jacob.”

“I have homework.”

“I’ll help you.”

“I have to learn it.”

“I’ll teach you.”

“You’re not allowed on the reservation.”

“I’ll find a way.”

I grab his biceps and squeeze.

“Say yes.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“A lot of fun and groping.” I kiss him.

“Would be fun, but not with you.” 

“Just say yes for once.”

He shrugs.

“Sorry Cullen.”

I watch him walk away.

I sigh and stare at his car before walking away from the reservation.

Bella calls me that night to see if I wanted to hang out with her but I tell her that I had promised to spend more time with my family. So we make small talk before hanging up.

I change and grab my car keys before making my way down stairs.

“Edward.” Emmett says once I descend.

“Hey.”

“Why was that wolf here? What kind of game are you playing?”

“I’m not playing any games.”

“He shouldn’t have been here. Are you just going to give away all our secrets?” Rosalie asks.

I roll my eyes and push past them to get to the door.

“Leave him alone.” Alice says walking up with Jasper. “He can’t help who he falls in love with.”

“Falls in love?” Emmett snorts. “Now you’re in love with the dog?”

“What about Bella?” Rosalie asks.

“Since when do you care about Bella?” I ask her.

She crosses her arms over her chest.

“I was just asking because you seemed pretty adamant that we should accept her in your life and this home.” She huffs.

Jasper stares at me and I stare back.

“Who Edward decides to be with is up to him.” Esme says walking out of the kitchen with Carlisle. “None of us have a right to tell him who he can and can’t be with.”

“Do you realize what kind of danger you’re putting us in?” Rosalie asks.

“The only danger is to me.” I tell her. “And it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“That is enough.” Carlisle says.

I walk out and get in my car.

Alice runs out of the house.

“What?” I ask rolling down the window.

“Edward, maybe you should talk to Bella before you fully invest your time in Jacob.”

“I already told her it’s over.”

“Maybe you should be blunter about it.”

“What is this all about?”

“She needs to know she no longer is the center of your universe. Better do it now before you convince Jacob, otherwise you’re going to have quite a scandal in your hands.”

“Alright.”

“And by the way, I can no longer see your future.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“And Bella?”

“Her future is different now but she will be fine.”

I nod.

I drive away and call Bella on the way.

“Bella, its Edward.”

“Edward! Hi.”

“Is it alright if I come over and talk to you?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay. Bye.”

I park in front of her house.

I knock on the door and Charlie answers.

“Mr. Swan.” I say.

“Edward. A bit late for social visits don’t you think?”

I look at my watch.

It’s only eight-thirty at night.

“Sorry but I really need to talk to Bella.”

“About what?”

“Don’t worry. This will make you happy.”

Bella comes down the stairs.

“Edward.”

She pushes her dad aside and invites me in.

Charlie glares at me.

I stand in the living room.

“Sit down.” Bella tells me.

“No thanks. This won’t take long.”

Charlie sits on the sofa with is bottle of beer.

“Dad. Do you mind?”

“I’m watching the game.” He says pointing at the television.

Bella rolls her eyes.

“Do you want to talk in the kitchen?”

“Here is fine.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I can’t be with you anymore.” 

Charlie stares at me, his eyes wide with shock, the beer bottle frozen half way to his mouth.

“What?” Bella asks. 

“I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Edward. I don’t-I mean.” She lets out a huff of air. “I mean, I don’t understand.”

I sigh.

“I’m not good for you.”

“Edward, we talked about this already.”

“I don’t intend to keep the promises I made to you.”

“Edward.” She hisses side glancing at her father.

“I’m sorry but I won’t be responsible for a war in Forks.”

“You can’t just decide this on your own! This affects me as well. I think I should have a say in this.”

“There’s something else.”

“What?”

“These past few months I’ve realized that my feelings have changed, dimmed. And I find myself attracted to someone else.”

Her father puts down the beer bottle and stands.

“Listen here Cullen-”

“Dad, just shut up.” Bella says holding up a hand towards him. She looks back at me. “How can you say that? I love you.”

“I know and that’s why I need to be honest with you.”

“Who?”

“What?”

“Who do you like?”

“Jacob.”

She snorts a laugh.

“Jacob? You hate Jacob.”

I shrug.

“Are you joking? Is this one of your weird jokes?”

“I’m not joking. I’m in love with Jacob Black. I realized just how much I wanted him the day James came to Forks. I was jealous and I couldn’t stand the days he was away. I’m sorry Bella but I can’t be with you anymore. We can still be friends if you want but I thought you deserved to know. I’m sorry.”

She looks like she wants to slap me but knows better.

Her father pushes past me into the kitchen.

I can hear him talking with Billy Black.

I close my eyes.

“I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Edward. Jacob will never love you.”

“Maybe. But I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“What about me?”

“You’re young and I know you will be fine. Good-bye Bella.”

“I belong with you!”

I turn to look at her.

“I’m sorry but no, you don’t. I belong with Jacob and in time you will find someone else to love.”

“Edward. Edward!”

I drive away.

I go into the next town over and find a furniture store that is still open.

I pick out a bed and a mattress set.

I pay and the cashier promises my items will be delivered the next day. 

I drive around until I find a motorcycle shop.

It’s closed but at least I know where it is for next time.

When I arrive home, I can hear the shouting and the accusations.

The wolves are there.

I step out of my car and walk up to the front porch where the pack and Jacob’s dad are.

My family is standing just outside the door.

I notice Jacob is not with them.

“You stay away from him!” Billy shouts at me as I come closer.

“No.” I tell him.  
“This isn’t a game Cullen. You’re asking for trouble.” Paul threatens.

“What are you going to do? If Jacob wants me around, I don’t see why you have a say in it.”

“Jacob is confused by all this. You have to stay away so that he can come to terms with this. You being around isn’t helping him sort out how he feels.” Sam tells me.

“I can’t stay away for a long time; I have to be around him.” I confess.

“What?” Billy asks.

“I have to have him close to me, his scent makes me relax. I need to know that he’s with me. He makes me feel like I can sleep again, that I can feel…”

“Edward?” Carlisle asks coming forward.

“He makes me feel human.” I tell them. “I love him.”

“Edward has imprinted on Jacob.” Sam tells Billy.

Billy stares at me with a serious expression.

“Vampires don’t do that.” Quil says.

“It’s bullshit is what it is.” Paul says.

“Calm down.” Sam tells him.

“We have never heard of a vampire imprinting on a wolf. We will consult the elders and let you know in a day’s time. Until then, I ask that you stay away from my son.” Billy says.

“Alright.” I say nodding my consent.

They turn and leave, Paul giving me glares as he goes.

I watch them leave before turning to look at my family.

Rosalie looks disgusted while Emmett shows displeasure.

Alice and Jasper seem okay, Carlisle looks thoughtful and Esme looks understanding.

I walk inside the house without saying anything.

I go up to my room and wish that I hadn’t given Jacob back his shirt, or at least that I had taken the one he was wearing.

I close my eyes and concentrate on Jacob.

/“How dare you!”/

/“I didn’t do this okay? It was your vampire boyfriend.”/

/“I thought you were my friend!”/

/“I am your friend.”/

/“Bella, calm down.”/ A woman’s voice.

/“You lying son of a bitch!”/

I can see the action but can’t feel the pain.

/“Ahh!”/

/“Bella, are you alright?”/

/“Don’t touch me! I hate you, I HATE YOU!”/

I sit up.

/Jacob?/

/What? Edward?/

/Where are you? What’s going on?/

/Stay out of my head./

/Tell me what is going on./

/I’m at my house. Bella is here./

/Are you alright?/

/I’m fine but I think she just broke her hand slapping me. Emily’s calling Charlie and I’m going to drive her home./

/Alright./


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is recognized as Jacobs mate and with that freedom comes lavish gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bike I describe in this chapter probably isn't a new model anymore. I wrote this story a few years back and hadn't gotten around to posting it. So sorry to anyone who knows about bikes, I'm too lazy to go and research descriptions for a new 2013-2014 model.

The next morning I hear tapping on my window.

I lean over to see Jacob throwing pebbles at the window.

“What are you doing?” I smile down.

“Can you come down?”

I jump out my window and can barely keep my hands off of him.

I pull him close and smell his hair.

“Okay, okay.” He says backing away. “My dad told me that you had imprinted on me? They didn’t know if that was possible because the records don’t show anything about that happening in our past. But they seem to think that I should make an effort to help you through this. So uhm, you have permission to enter our territory. But just you. Don’t expect all the guys to accept you though.”

I hug him close, the air whooshing from his lungs.

“Uhm, okay.” He puts his arms around me hesitantly.

I kiss his hair and his face, and then I claim his mouth.

He pushes me away after a few minutes.

“I have to go to school but my dad said you can come over tonight.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He shifts awkwardly.

I pull him close before forcing myself to let him go.

“Bye.”

I watch him walk into the woods.

After school, I go back to the motorcycle shop I had seen the night before.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a motorcycle, something top of the line that can be run on rough terrain.”

“We have dirt bikes.”

“No. I want a motorcycle.”

“Let me show you some models we have in stock.”

I let the salesman lead me around the shop.

I really like the black Harley- Davidson.

“You might want to go with the Sport or Dual Sport, the Off-Road bike, or the Standard naked Commuter. I wouldn’t recommend a custom made bike for off roading or rough terrain. I have some here I can show you.”

I follow him to the different line of bikes.

I really wish I had brought Jacob.

“Here we have the Suzuki V-Strom 1000. Brand new with black-painted frame and swing arm, height adjustable windshield, large fuel tank for long-range operations, rear luggage rack, cast aluminum wheels. Plush large comfortable seat, engine guard, hand guard, reflector, auto fast idling system, digital ignition system, electronic fuel injector, high –efficiency cooling system…”

I tuned the man out and focused on the bike.

Jacob could learn the specifics later.

“How much?” I interrupt.

“Brand new on the market, new model-”

“How much?”

“Ten grand.”

“Deal.”

The man looks a bit taken back but then smiles in relief.

“I’ll be paying with a credit card and I want it delivered today if possible.”

“It’s almost five.”

“Tomorrow morning then.”

“Of course.”

I follow him into his office to deal with the paperwork but the whole time I kept staring at the bike.

I could already see Jacob on it, his hair blowing in the wind and a wide smile on his face.

I arrive at the reservation at six-thirty and I feel a bit odd parking in front of Jacob’s house.

I knock on the door and Jacob opens the door.

He seems a bit uncomfortable.

“Hi.” I smile and pull him in for a hug.

“Yeah.” He says.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“We can sit in the living room or we can go to my room.”

“I think your room sounds better.”

He nods and I follow him to his room.

He takes his school uniform off the chair and dumps it in the hamper.

“Before I forget, I’m going to need another one of your shirts.”

“What?”

“I need something that smells like you.”

“Uh, okay.”

“I could just take your pillow.” I say lifting it to my face.

“Hell no.” He says ripping it out of my hands.

I smile.

“Your tie?”

“Kinky much?”

“I refrained from mentioning your underwear.”

He snorts.

I sit on his bed and pull him down next to me.

“Your bed is small.” I say taking his hand in mine and nuzzling his neck.

“It does its job.”

“Doesn’t leave much room for cuddling.”

“Who said we were going to cuddle?”

I nip at his neck and he pushes at me with his shoulder.

“Come to think of it, your whole room is small.” I say looking around.

“It’s fine.”

“We won’t be able to fit a queen sized bed.”

He frowns at me.

“I don’t need a queen sized bed.”

“Yes, we do.”

“Edward, I don’t need you to buy me stuff.”

“I want to, it makes me happy.”

“Whatever.”

“If I take you shopping, would you refuse?”

“I don’t need a sugar daddy okay?”

“Sugar daddy, hmm.”

“Shut up!” He tries to hide his smile.

“What if I wanted to reconstruct your house? It’s nice but it needs some re-building. What about a log cabin type of thing with large windows to let in the light?”

“What is it with you and windows? And anyways, I don’t think my dad would go for you paying for a remodel or whatever.”

“What if I re-constructed all of the houses on the reservation?”

He laughs.

“You are crazy.”

“I have time and money. I want to give you all I can.”

“You could mention it to him. That will be fun.”

I pinch his side and he squirms away.

We sit there for two hours, mostly not talking and kissing a bit.

He was a little stiff in my arms but eventually he relaxed.

At eight pm, he walked me to the front door.

“Edward.” Billy says rolling into the living room.

“Mr. Black.”

“Call me Billy.”

“Alright.”

“Actually dad, Edward wanted to run something by you.”

I tug on his hair but he just smiles and moves away.

“What about?” Billy asks me.

Jacob crosses his arms and smirks at me.

“I was just mentioning to Jake that the house seems to be in need of some remodeling and re-building on the outside. I suggested that I would pay to have it fixed but Jacob said you wouldn’t go for it. So I said I would re-build all the houses on the reservation.”

Billy looks at Jacob who shrugs before looking back at me.

“Edward I don’t-” 

“Look. I know you are a proud man, but you know I’m right. This house can shine the way it used to when your great-grandfather built it.”

He looks away for a moment.

“I’ll have to talk to the rest of the inhabitants of La Push.”

“Of course. And tell them that they can choose how they want their homes re-build, with as little or as much space as they need.”

“Alright.”

Jacob gapes at his father.

I smirk and walk out.

I get in my car and my phone rings.

“Hello?”

“You’re an asshole.”

I smile. 

“How did you get my number?”

“I saw it once when you called Bella and I memorized it.”

“And now I have your number.”

“Whatever.”

“Don’t be upset.”

“I can’t believe my dad is thinking about it. I totally thought he was going to flip out.”

“What can I say, I’m a charmer.”

He snorts. 

“You didn’t give me a shirt to replace the one you took back.” I remind him.

He sighs.

“Wait for me; I’ll be out in a second.”

I hang up.

He runs out of his house a moment later.

I get out of the car.

He walks up. 

He hands me a black t-shirt.

“Just take it already before I fully realize that I’m enabling you.”

I pull him closer.

“I’d rather take the one you’re wearing.” I mutter moving my hands under his shirt.

He shivers.

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself don’t you think?”

“Not really.”

“I have to go back in.”

“Alright.”

He moves away but I pull him back in for a kiss.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

I watch him walk back into his house before I get back in the car and drive home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella’s last fight and Edward integrates himself more into the Reservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last you will see of Bella, after this it becomes centered purely on Edward and Jacob and the members of La Push.

When I get home, Bella is there.

She’s sitting on the couch with Alice, her hand is bandaged and in a sling.

She stands as I enter the house.

I stare at her.

“Edward, hi.”

“Bella. What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you.”

Alice gets up and leaves.

“What is it Bella?”

“I think you’re making a mistake. You were right, the wolves can’t be trusted.”

“I thought Jacob was your friend?”

“He can’t love you Edward. Not the way I can.”

“Bella.”

I move away from the front door and walk towards the piano.

She follows after me.

“Why can’t you see that we belong together?”

“Because we don’t. It was selfish of me to bring you into this but I thought that you were the one.”

“I am the one. Please Edward, just give me a chance. I can make you happy.”

“I’ve imprinted on Jacob. There’s nothing you can do.”

“Imprint? But I thought only the wolves did that?”

“Carlisle is looking into our records. Even if it isn’t imprinting, it sure as hell feels like it. I need to be with him.”

“And I need to be with you.”

“So what are you suggesting here Bella?”

“Maybe you and I can still be together and you can see him a few times.”

“I can’t just see him once in a while. I have to have him with me all the time.”

“Well there’s nothing you can do about that because you’re not allowed on the reservation.”

“I’ve gotten permission from the elders.”

She stares at me, lost for words.

“I think it’s best if you leave.”

“Edward, I can’t just give you up.”

“You have to.”

“I can’t! I love you, why can’t you see that?”

“I do see but what I see is not love, its obsession. You want me because I can offer a way of life you never knew existed. You want me because you’re afraid of growing old. But you need to realize something. If I was to agree to be with you, you would have to marry me before anything else happened.”

“Marry you? No!”

“Good bye Bella.”

“Edward! I’m not giving you up!”

/Alice, take Bella home./

I walk up the stairs.

“EDWARD!”

I close the door and lean against it for a moment.

I see that the bed has arrived.

Alice must have told them where to place it.

The couch was moved to the foot of the bed.

I stare at the bare mattress and sit down to write a list of things I would need.

Maybe I could convince Jacob to go shopping with me.

I drive over to the reservation the next morning to drive Jacob to school.

I arrive as the delivery truck with Jacob’s new bike pulls up.

Jacob walks out of his house, backpack in his hand and he frowns at the truck.

I sign for the bike and watch as the delivery guy walks it out of the back of the truck.

Jacob drops the book bag and stares wide eyed at the bike.

The other wolves start to gather around.

“What did you do?” Jacob asks me.

The guy parks the bike next to my car before driving off.

“Well? Don’t you like it?”

He walks over, his mouth open and his eyes glued to the bike.

Seth whistles.

Sam smiles at me.

“Not bad.” Jared says circling the bike.

“This is brand new.” Jacob breaths.

Billy comes out of the house to see what the commotion is all about.

“Jacob?”

“Dad! Dad, look.” He says pointing at the bike.

“It’s very nice.” Billy says.

“Get on it.” I say nudging Jacob.

“What? No.”

“Come on. It was made to be ridden you know.”

He swings a leg over the seat and straddles the bike.

I push down on his shoulders so that he’s sitting on it.

I move around the front so that I can see him on the bike.

I smile and he looks up at me.

“Edward. I don’t-” He shakes his head.

He leaps off the bike and crushes his lips against mine.

I hold on to his hips.

“Now it just got gross.” Seth grumbles.

Sam whistles.

Jacob moves away, blushing furiously.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” He says bushing hair off his face.

His father chuckles.

“Come on.” I say grabbing him around the middle. “We’re going to be late for school. Billy, I’m taking Jacob out after school. Is that alright with you?”

“That’s fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Maybe you should ride the bike to school?” I ask.

“What? NO!”

“Come on! Take me with you.” Quil says moving towards the bike.

“Get off.” Jacob says shoving him away.

“I have a tank with some gas.” Billy says.

“I’ll help you fill it up.” Sam says following Billy.

“Hate to say it leech, but it seems you found a way into Jacob’s heart.” Paul says.

“He doesn’t have to buy me stuff.” Jacob tells him with a hard look.

“No, but it helps. Billy told us about what you want to do for the Res. and I guess that’s pretty cool too.” He says.

I nod.

Billy and Sam come back with the tank and fill the bike’s tank.

“I’ll meet you here after school.” I tell him kissing his temple.

“Alright.”

He gets on the bike, Quil jumping in behind him and we all watch them drive off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets some important advice.

After school I arrived at the reservation before Jacob.

Sam informed me that he was out taking turns in giving the guys a ride.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” I say reclining against my car.

“Alright.”

“If I wanted to make a large donation to the reservation, how would I go about doing that?”

“Edward. The restoration of the homes is enough, more than anyone else has done for us. Really.”

“I understand but I just think that there are things that are everyday needs. Like food, clothes, school supplies, uniforms and shoes, new beds, stuff like that. Like Billy’s wheelchair. I think he should have a new one, one that he can maneuver easily, maybe a wheelchair accessible vehicle.”

He laughs.

“You really like to think in grand scale don’t you?”

I shrug.

“If I gave the money to you, would you distribute it evenly throughout the tribe?”

“We’d have to consult with all the tribe members to see if they are willing to accept more help from you. Many were uncomfortable with the thought of you taking care of the remodeling. They think it’s a way for your family to keep tabs on us, know the layout of the land.”

“We have been allies far longer than we have been enemies. I think maybe all this bad blood between us should be left behind.”

“Easy for you to say. The elders have been prophesizing the tales of the war that will be between our kind and yours for centuries. By the time we turn thirteen, it’s intergraded into our system. We are wolves because the vampires are here. Many see it as a curse that won’t end until you have left this place.”

“And what do you think?”

“I think we should find common ground, somewhere we can come together like our ancestors did with yours. We both know the rules of the treaty.”

I nod.

“Jacob has begun to imprint.” He says suddenly.

I look at him.

“Is it good or bad?”

“Depends how you look at it.”

“Who is he imprinting on?”

“Someone you know.”

Fear grips my chest.

“It’s not that outsider is it?” I ask.

I can feel the venom move in my veins.

“Who? James?”

“Yes.”

He laughs and claps a hand on my shoulder.

“Relax. He’s chosen you.”

“Jacob right? Not James.”

“Yes, Jacob has started to imprint on you. He might fight it later on when the time comes but you have to convince him it’s for the good of all of us if the two of you got together. Maybe a bonding within both our peoples will make the others see that we are better as allies than enemies.”

“When the time comes for what?”

“When Jacob comes to be in heat. You must lay your claim then before another takes him. Jacob will become submissive because he has chosen another male, in my case, I became too aggressive. But Jacob won’t fight; a fever will set in for the four days he will be in heat. It will make him weaker and easier to dominate. The one he has chosen must stake his claim or another who is stronger and willing will claim him. You will see.”

“Jacob is mine.”

“And so you must mark him once he is yours. When the females go into heat, it is a very dangerous time. The smell of them calls to all our senses and makes us hungry and uncontrollable. Once they are claimed and marked, we can no longer go near them until after their mating time has passed. Anyone who violates that law can be killed or punished as the dominant male sees fit.”

“How do I have to mark him so that the others know he’s mine?”

“You must figure that out on your own. Don’t worry; it’ll come to you in the heat of the moment.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves forward as do the restorations at La Push.

The following month passes with a flurry of activity.

Renovations on the Black’s house have begun and Billy and I have been discussing how the final product should look.

Jacob doesn’t care as long as it means that he’ll be able to sleep without waking up to the sound of banging on the roof.

I offer to let him stay at my house with me but he says that my stench is the only one he can tolerate at the moment.

“The house will become more wheelchair accessible, see? The halls will be wider as will the door ways. And with your new power chair, you can easily move around the house. Your room will have the cabinets and the bathroom sinks down lover so that you can reach it more easily.”

He looks at the blueprints I am pointing to.

“I was thinking that maybe we could hire a physical therapist to come to the house and give you daily exercise on your legs.”

He glances at me.

“Carlisle said that muscle deterioration is common and with exercise you can gain some of the muscle back. Maybe that will help with the antsy feeling in your legs.”

He looks down at the blueprints.

“I think you’ve done much for us already. Sam told me about the money you gave. I know that you love my son, and I have accepted that. You don’t have to buy me Edward.”

“I’m not trying to buy you. I love Jacob and I want to be a part of his life for as long as he can stand me.”

He smiles.

“I want to do this because you are his father and he loves you very much. And not just that, I do it for you too. I know you feel like you’re a burden on your son. If you get stronger, maybe in time you can walk with crutches or a walker. But in the mean time you can do things for yourself.”

“Like what?”

“Like drive yourself to the doctor or when you go visit Charlie.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

I sigh.

“Don’t get upset, but I got you a specially made vehicle for people who can’t use their legs.”

“What?” He swivels his chair so that we’re face to face.

“I wanted it to be a surprise but I figured that it would be best to tell you in case you got angry.”

“Edward-”

“I know, I’ve done enough. Whatever. See it from my point of view okay? You will not believe the kind of money someone can accumulate in a hundred years. I had some money before I even died. And what else am I supposed to do with it? I want to give you all I can. Not because it will endear me to you or the rest of the tribe but because I love Jacob. I don’t want him to feel like he has to hide the gifts I give him out of shame that he will have more than the others. Think of it as in the times of your great grandfather okay? You have given me your son, the greatest treasure any man can have and so now I will lavish you with gifts in thanks.”

“Well I don’t know about the greatest treasure. He can be very stubborn when he wants to be and he always burns the eggs.”

I laugh.

He touches my hand momentarily.

“Thank you.”

 

“I can’t believe my dad just took the car.”

“Well he really didn’t ‘just’ take it. I had to charm him into it.”

He snorts.

“Maybe I underestimated you.”

“Why?”

“You’re a lot more useful than I thought.” He frowns.

I pinch his side.

He moves away from me.

We were taking our daily walk in the woods; it was a way to have some private time.

I take his hand and we walk in silence for a bit.

“I have been meaning to tell you something.” He says.

“You want to have sex with me?”

“Not that. I got a message from a friend who is going to be in town in a few days.”

His mind is suspiciously blank.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. James can’t come to see you.”

“He’s an alpha now.”

“It doesn’t matter. He could have turned into his grandmother’s cat for all I care. You can’t see him and that is final.”

“Hold on a fucking minute. I wasn’t asking for your permission Cullen.” He says letting go of my hand and backing away, his arms crossed over his chest.

“That’s too bad Black. You’re mine and he can’t have you.”

“James doesn’t want me.”

“You didn’t see the way he touched you.”

“I was the one he touched. Hello! He’s my friend.”

“The way you were Bella’s friend?”

He stiffens at the mention of her name and with a glare he stomps back towards the reservation.

I take a deep breath and walk after him.

“I don’t want to fight with you.”

“Well too bad because it’s on.”

I grab his arm and turn him to look at me.

“I love you.”

He looks over my shoulder.

“Jacob?”

He rolls his eyes.

“I know.” He mutters looking away.

“Not exactly the two words I was looking for.” I say tilting my head so that I can see his lowered eyes.

He looks up at me.

“I like you too.” He says.

“Be still my beating heart.” I say putting a hand over my heart.

He smiles a bit.

“Who are you kidding? That thing has been silent for as long as your balls have been blue.”

I laugh and pull him close.

“So maybe I’m being irrational.” I admit.

“You think?”

“I just get so crazy at the thought of him and you, together.”

“I told you, nothing happened. He’s my friend.”

“Well, can’t he stay a long distance friend?”

“Edward.”

“Fine.” I sigh kissing his head.

“Besides, James and his god like features do nothing for me.” I frown down at him. “I prefer pale smelly you.”

“That isn’t me make feel better.”

He laughs.

“How about if I tell you that I had a sex dream about you?”

“Really? Was I good?”

“Not really.” He frowns.

I glare at him.

“Last one to the Res. is a rotten egg.” He shoves me away and runs off.

I watch the way his hair sways in the wind for a moment before taking off after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex ahead!
> 
> Hey Tinky, remember to keep yourself calm.

I tackle him to the ground and turn him over.

I smile down at his laughing face.

“You’re very beautiful.”

“I know.”

I caress his hair and then move my hand slowly across his face.

He flinches away.

“What’s the matter?” I frown.

“Nothing. Your hands are freezing.”

“You barely noticed?”

“No. I mean, they burn.”

“Jacob.”

I touch his hand and he shoves me away.

“Don’t.”

“Your body temperature has risen.”

He shivers and sweat breaks out on his forehead.

“I don’t know what’s happening.”

“The heat.” I whisper.

“What?” He frowns.

“We have to go to my house, right now.”

I pull him to his feet.

He tries to fight me but I pull him close.

“Stop it! Let me go.”

“Jacob, I need you to listen to me.”

He pushes against my chest.

“You’re burning me!”

“We have to go right now.”

Howls sound suddenly in the distance.

“Shit.” 

I pull Jacob behind me but he’s fighting me every step of the way.

I can hear the other wolves coming closer and at this rate we’ll never make it in time.

I pull Jacob towards me and I lift him in the fireman’s hold.

He screams and kicks against me.

I take off towards the house, forcing myself to run faster than I have ever before.

I slam the door behind me and place Jacob on his feet.

He pushes me and then crumbles into a heap at my feet.

His breathing is labored and his clothes are wet with his sweat.

I turn to look out the window.

Jacob falls on to his back and pants, his eyes screwed shut. He tries to sit up but his arms won’t hold his body up.

“What is happening?” Carlisle asks.

“Oh no, what is that smell?” Rosalie asks waving a hand in front of her face.

“It’s Jacob, he’s gone into heat.”

“What’s he doing here then? Aren’t the wolves supposed to take care of that?” Jasper asks me.

“They can’t. Jacob has imprinted on me and I have to claim him. The others will try to take him from me so I have to find a way to mark him as mine.”

“Why is he here again?” Alice asks wrinkling her nose.

“Because I can’t let the others take him, this is the safest place for him at the moment.”

I help Jacob off the floor.

His body is trembling.

“I have to leave this place. I can’t-I can’t breathe.” He gasps.

“It’s going to be okay.” I tell him kissing his temple.

“How long is he going to stay?” Esme asks.

“Four days.”

I pick up Jacob and carry him up the stairs to my room.

“I have to get out! This place is suffocating me.” He pulls at the neck of his t-shirt.

“You have a fever, that’s why it feels that way. Just breathe in and out.”

I lay him on the bed.

“It’s the smell, I can’t-” He pulls himself to the edge of the bed where he tries to crawl off.

I push him back.

He shoves my hands away and growls at me.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not!”

“Jacob.”

“Don’t touch me!”

“The sooner we do this, the sooner you’ll feel better.”

“Do what?”

I sigh and rub my eyes.

I look down at his feverish eyes and stand to remove my clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to claim you.”

“No! You can’t have me.”

“Jacob.”

He slaps my hands away.

“I love you.” I tell him.

I remove his shoes barely avoiding getting kicked in the face.

He screams at me when I pull down his shorts.

“I love you.” I say pushing him down on the bed and kissing him.

He squirms under me, his hot hands burning my skin as they shove and scratch at my shoulders.

I grab a handful of his hair and force his head back.

His fists pound against my back.

I growl and bite the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck.

I meant it to be only a warning but in the heat of the moment I bit harder and a sudden flood of rich, hot blood enters my mouth.

It chokes me a moment as it slides down my throat.

Jacob screams at the top of his lungs, his hands pulling me closer now.

His blood moves through my veins, hot like lightning and I become painfully erect in seconds.

Everything and everyone around us ceases to exist and all I focus on is the need to be inside of him, to dominate him and to hear him submit to me.

I sit up and tear his shirt off of him and then I remove his underwear and force him onto his stomach.

I push his legs apart and settle in behind him.

He moans and chants my name.

“Shut up.” I hiss in his ear as I force his head back.

I push a hand between our bodies and jerk him off hard and tight.

His hips move against me.

We move against each other and for a glorious moment I can hear both our hearts beat together.

He comes with a shout.

It burns my hand and the pain of it makes me even harder.

I rub my weeping erection against his tight entrance.

“Please, please.” He begs, his hands curling around my fists as I hold myself over him.

“I am and will always be the only one.”

“Yes. Edward, please.”

I lift his hips and push into him.

He gaps and clenches against me and for a moment I think I won’t be able to move but just as suddenly he relaxes and unclenches his muscles.

I push all the way in and we groan in unison.

I begin to pound into him, forcing his tight muscle to open up to me.

The breath stutters in his chest as he moves against me.

Sweat rolls down my back and I lean forward to lick the back of his neck.

I nose his hair and I tease his nipples with my hand.

“Edward, please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” He sobs.

“I don’t intend to.”

I grab his wet cock and jerk him in time to my thrusts.

He yells out and I feel the wetness release over my fingers.

He clenches against me and I thrust a few more times before the climax is forced from me.

I fall forward and clutch his waist as the dizziness passes.

I slip out of him and roll us both on our sides.

I kiss his head.

He rolls onto his back and grabs me, pulling me over him.

“Jacob.”

“Fuck me again.”

His words send a shiver down straight to my cock.

I kiss and bite his mouth.

He moans and opens his legs to me.

“I thought you were supposed to be submissive?”

“Shut up and fuck me or I’ll find someone who will.”

I grab his neck forcing him to make eye contact.

“No one will ever have you but me. Do you understand?”

He nods.

“Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

“Louder.” I thrust into him.

He moans loudly. 

“Say it.” I demand pinching his nipples.

“I’m yours! Edward, oh god.”

“I’m going to make you come twice and then I want to watch you ride me and you’re going to come again.”

He gasps and stares at me, his dark eyes begging me to follow through on my promise.

I hold his arms over his head and thrust in to him in earnest making sure to hit his prostate each time.

He arches against me, his muscles straining.

“Come for me.” I growl in his ear.

He screams and I can feel the sticky wetness against my stomach.

“Just like that.”

I lick the sweat that has pooled between his clavicles.

He sobs and gasps for air.

“I can’t.” He whimpers.

“You will.”

I fuck him harder and harder until he screams and comes again.

I roll us so that he’s sitting astride me.

“Go on.” I say slapping his ass none too gently.

“Edward.” He moans.

I brush his wet hair off his face and grab the back of his neck.

“I want to watch you.” I whisper.

He clenches his eyes closed and lets his head rest back against my hand.

His hips move slowly, his hands resting against my waist.

I hungrily take in his sweaty body, his flushed cheeks and wet mouth.

I trail my hand down his back.

He shutters and moves a bit faster.

I can begin to feel the pull of my orgasm.

I grab his hips and move them in a circular motion against me.

He moans and gasps.

“Oh please.”

I can feel myself beginning to lose control against my impending orgasm.

I groan and thrust up into him.

“Edward, please. I can’t anymore.”

I thrust up to him a few more times and we come together.

He falls forward and I catch him against my chest.

He pants and groans as I slip out of him and help him straighten his legs.

He lays his head on my shoulder and I rest my cheek against his head.

I close my eyes and feel his heart beat against my chest.

He sighs and snuggles closer.

We lay there in silence until our sweat dries.

“I just noticed your mattress is bare.” He murmurs.

I smile.

“I haven’t had time to go to the store.”

“I can tell you with certainty that your mattress is ruined.”

“Our mattress and we’ll buy another one.”

“Hmm.”

“I think it’s time for a shower and maybe some food for you.”

“I don’t think I can walk.”

I chuckle.

“Then I’ll just carry you.”

/Don't you dare./ He pinches my side.

“Come on.”

I roll off him and stand.

He groans but he sits up.

I help him stand and we shuffle to the door.

“Wait. I can’t go out there like this. The others will see.”

“They left.”

“What?”

“Once we started, they left to give us privacy. They’ll be back before dawn.”

“Oh thank god.”

I smile and lead him down the hall to the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is a full member of the pack and Jacob becomes sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage pregnancy.
> 
> This is my version of the whole 'Bella has a vampire baby' thing.

“So, are you finally leaving?”

“Rosalie.” I say in warning.

Jacob glances down at his plate of food.

He hasn’t eaten enough, but I know it’s because he isn’t comfortable being surrounded by my family.

I nudge him.

He looks at me.

I nod down at his plate.

He shakes his head and looks away.

“Come on; let’s go rest up before I take you back.”

I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs.

“I think maybe I should just go back now.” He says picking up the clothes Esme had brought over for him.

“Jacob. This is your home now too. You don’t have to run out of here just because they might not be comfortable having you around.”

“I don’t like being around them either!” He sighs and sits on the couch. “Look, I love you but you can’t ask me to live here with them. I just can’t.”

“Jacob.” I say sitting next to him. I pull him close. “I don’t want you to stay here against your will. And if you really can’t ever see yourself living here with me, then you don’t have to.”

“But we’re bonded now. We can’t just live in separate places anymore.”

I caress the mark I left on his neck.

“Then I’ll move in with you and Billy.”

He smiles.

“I knew there was a reason why you rebuilt the res. You just didn’t want to have to live in a rundown place.”

I laugh.

“You got me.” I say lifting my hands in surrender.

He reclines his head against my shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you.” I say with a sigh. “We’ll just have this place when we need a moment alone without prying werewolf ears.”

“Yeah, I guess that will be alright.”

“Come on. Help me pack some things up.”

“Ugh, I knew there was a reason why you wanted me. My insanely masculine muscles are what did you in huh?”

“No. It was your maturity and your ability to be just be so modest.”

He laughs and shoves me off the couch.

A week later, I was all moved in at the Reservation.

I don’t think everyone had been completely on board with having me live there and even though Esme and Carlisle understood why I had to move, the others had been upset.

But I knew that here is where I belonged.

Jacob was happy and that was more than enough for me.

The wolves were going running tonight and they had invited me to go with them. But Jacob hadn’t been feeling well all day.

I sigh as I hear him being sick again.

“Jacob?” I say knocking on the bathroom door.

/Please just go away, I’m fine./  
I go to the kitchen to get him some mineral water.

Billy come in, his face showing his concern for his son.

“He shouldn’t be sick.” He says.

“I know. If he’s sick tomorrow, then I’m going to ask Carlisle to take a look at him.”

The doorbell rings and I go answer it while Billy takes the water to Jacob.

“Hey.” Sam says walking in, the wolves following behind.

“Sam.”

“You guys coming or what?”

“We can’t. Jacob is sick.”

He frowns.

The other wolves look at each other.

“Sick how?”

“He can’t keep anything down and he’s been tired all day. I barely convinced him to come into the living room for a while but as soon as he moved, he just bolted for the bathroom.”

“I’ll have the healer come and see him.”

“Thanks Sam.”

“No problem.” He says patting me on the arm. “I’ll send her right away. Tell Jacob we hope he feels better.”

“I will.”

They leave and the healer arrives five minutes later.

“Pale one.” She greets.

“Healer Thalia.”

“Sam tells me Jacob is ill.”

“Yes.”

She nods.

“Take me to him.”

I lead her to our bedroom.

Jacob lies in the fetal position with his back to us; he seems to have completely passed out.

His hair sticks to his sweaty skin and I can see him shivering.

I pick up the moist cloth and wipe his forehead.

He sighs and his body relaxes.

Thalia sits down next to him and touches his forehead.

She bows her head, her eyes closed.

Billy waits by the door.

Thalia looks at Jacob.

“He is strong but his body betrays him.”

“What is wrong with him?” Billy asks coming into the room.

“He has become weak. The one within is challenging the wolf, they both fight for life. He must decide.”

“What?” I ask.

“Your mate is with child, pale one. But the wolf fights it, it cannot recognize it’s cub since it has been bred by you. Jacob might recognize you as his mate but the wolf still considers your kind a threat. You might be able to save the child, but the wolf must submit. If it cannot, then the child will die. It is not yet strong enough to fight back.”

“You’re saying that Jacob’s body is killing our baby.”

“It tries but it is confused. Given enough time, he will kill the child.”

“What can we do?”

“I will brew some tea to help with the sickness. You and your mate must decide whether the child will live or die. If you decide to let it live, then Jacob will have to force his wolf to submit and recognize the child as his. If he cannot, then I am sorry.”

She stands to leave.

“I will be back with the tea shortly.”

“Thank you Healer.” Billy says leading her to the door.

I sit by Jacob.

I brush his hair away from his face.

I close my eyes and concentrate, listening for another heartbeat besides mine and Jacobs.

I can almost make out the low fast thump.

I open my eyes and look down at my mate.

“Jacob.” I whisper.

“Hmm.”

“I need you to listen to me.”

“Sure.” He yawns.

“Look at me.”

He blinks his eyes open and turns to look at me through half lidded eyes.

“The healer was here to see you.”

He frowns.

“I’m fine.”

“No. You’re not.”

“What did she say?”

“She seems to think that you’re pregnant.”

He snorts.

“I’m not really in the mood to play right now.” He says closing his eyes.

“Your body is rejecting the baby.”

“Edward.” He warns.

“You need to get the wolf to recognize it as yours.”

He sits up, his face angry.

“Stop playing around.”

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.”

He rolls his eyes but he does as I say.

“Concentrate.”

He sighs angrily.

“Can you hear a small thumping sound? Too low and too fast?”

He bites his lip, frowning.

“What?”

“Concentrate. What do you hear?”

“The shit coming out of your mouth.”

I take his right hand and place it low on his stomach.

“What do you feel?”

“Something weird.”

“Try to communicate with it.”

“I can’t. Edward, what is that?”

“Our baby.” 

He opens his eyes.

“I can hear it.” He whispers.

I nod.

“The wolf needs to accept it.”

“How?”

“It has to submit and stop fighting.”

“But how do I get it to do that?”

“You have to shift. It can be dangerous, but you have to try. If you want to keep it, that is.” Billy tells him.

Jacob looks at his father and then looks at me.

I wait silently for him to make the decision.

“I do want to keep it.”

I smile in relief.

Jacob takes hold of my hand.

“I want to keep it.”

“Okay.”

I carry him out into a clearing, away from where the wolves are running and far from my family.

I set him down on his feet and I step away.

He looks at me for a moment before removing his sweat pants and underwear.

I take them from him.

He moves a few steps away before allowing himself to shift.

The wolf shakes its head in confusion before setting its eyes on me.

He growls low in his throat before lunging at me.

I let him pin me down.

His wet nose sniffs my neck before snorting and moving away.

He shakes his head and moves around, nosing the ground with a whine.

“Jacob.” I say standing.

He turns his head towards me, but he won’t look at me.

“You have to recognize it.”

He turns away, the brown fur rippling as if sensing danger.

He claws at the ground and then lifts his head and howls, calling the pack for help.

I can hear the wolves drawing closer.

“Jacob.” I whisper. “It’s okay. It’s ours, it won’t hurt you.”

He growls and shakes his head in confusion.

“You have to do this, please. Please just try.”

He whines and circles the clearing for a bit before lying down. He rests his head on his paws and looks at me.

“It’s ours Jacob. It won’t hurt you.” I say moving closer.

His ears perk up and his fur ripples before calming down again.

I kneel down next to him.

I slowly reach out a hand and lay it on his head.

“It’s okay.”

He snorts and with a sigh, he rolls over.

I place my hand on his stomach.

The wolves run into the clearing and Jacob stands, a growl low in his throat. He’s seeing them as a threat which can only mean that he has accepted the child.

“No offence, but you guys need to leave.”

Sam walks closer and Jacob bares his fangs, the growl growing louder.

I stand in front of him.

Sam looks at us before turning away and leading the others into the forest.

After a moment Jacob relaxes.

I look at him and he stares down at me.

“Maybe you should change back?”

If he could roll his eyes, I’m sure he would have.

He lies back down and closes his eyes.

“Maybe a few more minutes?” I ask lying down next to him.

He snorts and pushes my head with his paw.

I swipe at his head.

He barks at me and it’s the only warning I get before he rolls over on top of me.

I laugh and pull him closer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it Kiddies, we have come to the end.
> 
> Thank you again to all of you who took the time to read it.

“We should really have thought of names for him.” I say caressing the little pink cheek.

Jacob looks down at our newborn son.

“Does he look like a James to you?”

I glare at him.

He smiles down at our sleeping son.

“Don’t think I won’t get mad at you.” I tell him.

He shifts our son in his arms.

“What do you think we should name him?”

“I really have no idea.”

I lie down next to Jacob.

Carlisle had performed the C-section here at home.

Jacob had healed almost immediately after our son had been born.

Jacob turns and reclines against me.

We both look down at our child.

The tests Carlisle had performed concluded that the child was half wolf and half vampire, the only one in existence that we knew of.

He was pale like me but he had Jacob’s dark hair and from little Alice could see, he would grow up to look more like Jacob than me.

“How about Andrew?”

“Andrew Black-Cullen. I’m not really feeling it.” He says. “What do you think of Edmund?”

“Edmund Black-Cullen.”

Our son wiggles.

“I think he likes it.” Jacob says with a laugh.

I kiss my sons small head.

“Edmund.” I whisper.

His small fingers grab my hand.

“I love you.” Jacob tells me.

I kiss him softly.

“I love you.”

“So how much of a terror do you think he’ll be?”

I laugh.

“From what Billy told me of you, I’d say enough to make us feel incompetent as parents.”

 

Six years later

 

“Edmund, what are you doing up there?”

“I learn how to climb dad.”

“Well come down here you little monkey.” I say with a smile.

He jumps out of the tree and into my arms.

“I’m not a monkey. I’m a wolf, see?” He forms his little hands into claws and he growls at me.

“Oh yes, you’re very scary.”

He laughs, his little face all scrunched up and his yellow eyes glowing.

“Come on; let’s go see your daddy.”

“Did my baby come dad? Did he?”

“He did.”

“Is he like me?”

“Very much like you.” I say kissing his nose.

Edmund claps his little hands and wiggles out of my arms. Before I can stop him, he’s running into the house.

“Edmund.” I call after him.

I can hear his feet slapping on the floor as he makes his way towards Jacob at full speed.

When I get to the room, Edmund is already curled up with Jacob.

I watch them for a moment.

“What’s his name daddy?”

“Julian.”

“Hi Julian, it’s me. Your big brother.”

I smile.

Julian gurgles.

“He said hi daddy! He knows it’s me.”

“He does.”

“He looks like you daddy.”

“I think he looks like your dad actually.” Jacob says smiling at me.

/I love you./

My chest swells with emotion.

Julian was born with Jacobs tan color but my brown hair.

Edmund watches in wonder as Julian yawns.

“The baby is sleepy.”

“He’s tired.”

“From swimming in your tummy?”

“Yes.”

“When will he wake up? I want to play with him.”

“He’s too little right now.”

Edmund pouts.

“Do you want to hold him?”

“Can I really?”

“Yes. Now put out your arms.”

I help position Edmund as Jacob hands over Julian.

Julian smiles down at his brother.

“I love you brother.” 

“I’m sure your brother loves you very much too.” I assure him.

We all stare as Julian blinks open his eyes.

He smiles up at Edmund, his little yellow eyes closing once more.

That night, Jacob and I stare at each other over Edmund and Julian who are sharing our bed for the moment.

“Are you happy?” He whispers.

“Like I never thought I would be.”

“Good, because I’m never letting you knock me up again.”

I laugh silently.

“You say that now but then you get all hot and bothered.” I shrug.

He slaps my arm.

/Do you want to continue to get laid or not Cullen?/  
I caress his face.

Outside the pack howls, announcing the birth of the newest member and I can hear the celebration still taking place at Sam’s house.

For the first few weeks, the pack will stay away in respect to Jacob’s protectiveness of our cub. 

Then Jacob will invite them over and there will be another celebration.

“Are you happy?”

“Always.”

“I love you.”

He grabs my hand.

“I love you.” He smiles softly.

I watch him fall asleep and I close my eyes, listening to my children and my mate’s heartbeats.

The end.


End file.
